Milo te ama
by Annie de Odair
Summary: "No era una formalidad, ni tan siquiera algo muy usado. Se habían acostumbrado a terminar sus cartas así, casi como si fuera un código en común, un secreto del que solo ellos eran consientes." A través de los años, las misiones, las muertes y las distancias, Milo y Camus acuerdan mantenerse en contacto mediante cartas, aferrándose a ellas como sus únicas esperanzas.
Esta idea surgió por conversaciones con Daena Fuegoscuro, y por que las dos utilizábamos esos términos en roles, así que el mérito de la idea es de ambas, ya que gracias a esas charlas se me disparó esta idea loca.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Toei Animaton.

* * *

 **Milo te ama:**

No era una formalidad, ni tan siquiera algo muy usado. Se habían acostumbrado a terminar sus cartas así, casi como si fuera un código en común, un secreto del que solo ellos eran consientes. Por más que no dijeran nada personal, o fueran meras descripciones de misiones que se enviaban entre si, ellos siempre firmaban de aquella forma sus cartas.

Camus, sentado en el escritorio de la cabaña en Siberia, escribía con calma, con la templanza que siempre lo caracterizaba. Los surcos que conformaban su letra, llenaban ese papel hasta el final, como si tuviera mucho que decir, lo cual era raro en alguien de pocas palabras, tan estoico y reservado como era él.

 _Milo:_

 _Te envío la carta quincenal que me pediste con las novedades de Siberia. Todo está saliendo bien por aquí. Hyoga e Isaac llegaron hace una semana y se están adaptando muy bien al clima. Creo que tendré problemas con el primero, parece un poco reticente a aceptar los preceptos básicos de un Santo. Dudo mucho que lo consiga, por más resistencia al frío que tenga. Está demasiado relacionado con sus emociones y sentimientos como para poder superar la pérdida de su madre. Creo que nunca podrá sobreponerse a eso. Isaac en cambio parece ser todo lo que un maestro busca en un alumno. No estoy diciendo que lo prefiera, pero siento que la vocación le sale mucho más naturalmente que a Hyoga. Isaac quiere ser un Santo con toda su vida, y dedica mucha pasión en eso. Utiliza sus sentimientos de forma adecuada, para potenciar sus habilidades y no para hundirse en su miseria. Quiero enseñarle a Hyoga que es capaz de sobreponerse al dolor. No es necesario que olvide. Uno nunca olvida, nosotros lo sabemos más que nadie, pero tiene que aprender, que ese dolor que siente, puede transformarse en deseos y ansias de más, de conseguir sus propósitos. En fin… tan solo pasó una semana, nos queda mucho camino por recorrer. Espero tu respuesta._

 _Camus te quiere._

Milo sonrió al leerlo. Habían acordado enviarse correspondencia cada quince días, aunque no tuvieran nada que decirse, por que Camus llevaba más de tres años en Siberia y no podían verse tan seguido como quisieran. Con la llegada de sus alumnos, las visitas al Santuario serían aún más difíciles. Le gustaba saber de su vida, aunque sean detalles sin la menor importancia. Disfrutaba imaginarse los pasos que daba su amigo a cada hora del día, la mirada con la que reprendía a sus alumnos, o las palabras de aliento que les dedicaba. Quería que le contara todo y él hacía lo mismo, por más que no hubiera nada extraño o importante que decir. A veces simplemente se saludaban, sin tan siquiera comentar nada, pero ninguno nunca rompió esa costumbre, esa promesa, de mantenerse en contacto. El escorpión tomó una hoja y empezó a escribir. Era hora de responderle y esperar quince días más para saber nuevamente en que andaba el francés

 _Camus:_

 _Me alegra que te sientas tan emocionado con tus alumnos. No es muy frecuente en ti entusiasmarte con algo, pero veo que esos mocositos son importantes para ti, ¿Verdad? Me siento contento que así sea, me gusta que seas feliz, aunque tu mismo te niegues a sentirlo._

 _No te des por vencido con Hyoga. Solo ha tenido una semana, tiene años para adecuarse al sistema, y para cambiar de valores. Seguramente esté muy conmocionado todavía por lo de su madre. Probablemente el espíritu guerrero de Isaac lo contagie y lo inspire. Espero que así sea, no dejes de contarme como les está yendo._

 _Aquí las cosas se ponen cada vez más tensas. No tengo una buena relación con Aioria, como bien sabes. No congeniamos, y ni siquiera la intervención de otros Santos logran que dejemos de pelear. No puedo soportarlo Camus, no me gusta tener que confraternizar con alguien tan cercano a la traición. Un Santo de Athena tiene que ser justo y leal, no puede tener que ver con actos tan bajos e inmundos._

 _Estoy seguro de que el Patriarca no le tiene mucha confianza. Aquí poca gente le tiene estima. Los que nos quedamos en el Santuario no lo queremos, y los únicos que lo soportaban se fueron lejos, como tú. Ya se que me dijiste que no lo juzgue por errores pasados de otros, o por cosas que no sabía, pero ¿Qué más pruebas que la espeluznante traición de su hermano necesitas?_

 _Solo espero que él siga el camino del bien. Sigue en contacto, espero tu carta en quince días._

 _Milo te ama._

Era una costumbre eso de terminar de aquella manera las cartas. No sabían como habían comenzado. Quizá fue Camus en un arrebato de confesiones y de ternura que solo le pasaban cada un millón de años. Y no es que Milo lo quiera más solo por usar la palabra "amor" contrario al francés, quién eligió "querer". No, para nada. Ambos se referían al mismo sentimiento. Solo era un juego de palabras tontas que surgió de una manera espontánea y que ya no podían recordar. Simplemente era una conexión, un guiño, una confesión entre ambos. Era una forma de decirse que a pesar de todo, se querían, se esperaban y se soportaban en todas las circunstancias. No solo significaba para ellos un sentimiento hacia el otro. No. Significaba mucho más. Era la más pura expresión del acompañamiento mutuo, de soportar las adversidades juntos en la distancia y de amarse a través del tiempo.

No abandonaron esa costumbre a pesar de los años que pasaron sin verse, o de las épocas turbulentas. Quizá, las cartas fueran sus salidas, sus escapes, el lugar en cual refugiase cuando todo parecía derrumbarse.

 _Milo:_

 _Ha pasado tanto._ _No puedo creer todo lo que ocurrió aquí, en un lugar tan alejado de todo y del que nadie sabe nada._

 _Siempre supe que Hyoga iba a ser difícil. Desde niño se propuso aferrarse a sus emociones como si fueran su única ancla. Yo debería haberlo parado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Enviarlo de nuevo a la fundación que me lo trajo, decirles que su insistencia en aferrarse a sus dolencias causaría muchos problemas para él y para el resto. Debería haber sido un buen maestro y no pude. No pude Milo._

 _Hace unos días Isaac murió. Pasé casi seis años de mi vida, entrenándolo por que lo creía capaz de ser el sucesor de Acuario, lo llené de expectativas y estaba muy emocionado. Y murió Milo._

 _Todo fue un accidente. Hyoga creyó que ya tenía el poder suficiente para destruir el océano congelado y ver a su madre en el fondo del mar. Por supuesto, que aún no estaba preparado y casi muere ahogado, si no fuera por que Isaac lo rescató a tiempo. Inevitablemente se lo llevó la corriente, pero pudo salvarlo antes de morir._

 _Mi mejor alumno._

 _¿Así se sentirá el desasosiego? ¿Así se sentirá cuando las cosas salen tan mal que duelen? ¿Esto será el dolor no físico del que tanto escuché hablar a Shaka o a Mu?_

 _No se que pensar realmente. No se que hacer. Es la primera vez que me veo en esta situación, enfrentando un futuro que no conozco y me da miedo. Tengo miedo. No se que nos deparará el porvenir._

 _No tienes idea cuanto te necesito en estos momentos. Las cosas se pusieron muy heladas aquí. Espero tu respuesta._

 _Camus te quiere._

Milo no tenía idea del dolor incansable que se albergaba en el corazón de su amigo. No tenía idea de la forma en que este estaba sufriendo, pero esa carta logró partirle el corazón en mil pedazos. Esperaba que el día de su regreso fuese pronto, y creía que así sería, ya que el entrenamiento de sus alumnos, o de uno solo al menos, estaba llegando a su fin. Necesitaba verlo, por que sabía que Camus estaba mal, lo notaba en cada letra, en cada trazo inclinado cuando antes solía escribir con perfecta caligrafía. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba alguien imperiosamente, y quizá fuera el único que podría arreglarlo. Recoger sus pedazos del suelo e intentar pegarlos.

 _Camus:_

 _No puedo creer lo que me dices. No puedo creer como todos los anhelos y sueños de años se caen a pedazos. ¿Aquel joven que conocí en esa visita a Siberia está muerto? No puedo creerlo._

 _No quiero decirte cosas tontas que sé que no te servirán. No voy a decirte consejos imbéciles como si no te conociera. No. Te conozco Camus, se cuando sufres, cuando lloras, aunque lo ocultes. Me doy cuenta del entusiasmo que pones en cada cosa, como en esa lejana carta que me mandaste cuando tus alumnos recién llegaban. Me doy cuenta del miedo, y del amor, de todos los sentimientos que tienes y que quieres ocultar. Y tu sabes que conmigo no vas a encontrar el consuelo del "ya pasó, todo saldrá bien" yo no voy a decirte mentiras. Quiero acompañarte y demostrarte la forma en que puedo ayudarte._

 _Vuelve Camus. Vuelve al Santuario, a tu Templo, a tu casa, a mí. Vuelve a mí._

 _En Grecia las cosas se están poniendo cada vez peores. Hay muchas peleas y disyuntivas ideológicas, nadie sabe lo que está haciendo. El Patriarca busca la Armadura de Sagitario y nadie sabe donde está. Estamos en permanente alerta. Te necesitamos de vuelta._

 _Sigue en contacto._

 _Milo te ama._

En cuanto recibió su respuesta, Camus decidió hacerle caso por primera vez en su vida. Armó las maletas y le dio la tarea a Hyoga de sacar la Armadura de Cisne de un tremendo iceberg. Estaba dispuesto a enterrar todo su dolor en el fondo del corazón si eso lo hacía desaparecer, y cuando Hyoga se hizo con la Armadura, se fue de Siberia para siempre. No tuvo oportunidad de volver nunca más.

Las cosas se habían puesto difíciles cuando llegó a Grecia. El Santuario hervía en discusiones y peleas. Los Santos Dorados estaban casi divididos por ideologías. Los había desertores, como Géminis, los había exiliados como Mu o Dohko, fieles al Patriarca, y fieles a si mismos.

Camus encajaba en el último grupo. Nunca se confió del Patriarca desde que hacía unos años sus actitudes y dediciones llevaron al Santuario a su permanente decadencia. Por eso mismo, él sabía que sus propias decisiones eran su norte, su ancla. La fe en sus acciones, la vida de Milo y de Hyoga eran las únicas cosas que le importaban descomunalmente. No podía confiar en nada más que esas tres cosas. Y por una de ellas dio la vida. Como lo habría hecho por las otras dos.

Milo estaba tan alegre con su llegaba a Grecia que no quiso arruinarlo todo diciéndole que pensaba ofrecer su vida por su alumno. Nunca le contó sus verdaderas intenciones, como tampoco le hizo llegar su desconfianza hacia el Patriarca. Esas cosas eran demasiado personales hasta para compartirlas con quien fue su todo. Por eso, al enterarse de la inminente llegada de los Santos de Bronce al Santuario, corrió a escribirle. Si no podía hablar con él antes de su muerte, se aseguraría de dejar un mensaje.

 _Milo:_

 _Siento que lo que voy a hacer cause un dolor irreparable en ti. Se lo que vas a sentir, por que yo mismo lo he sentido cuando Isaac murió. No quiero que te quedes en el pasado como hice yo. No quiero que te aferres a mi recuerdo, como hizo Hyoga, y no quiero que te hundas en los mares profundos-como hizo Isaac- de la desesperación._

 _El Santuario va a necesitarte, la Guerra Santa que nos deparaba el futuro tiene que tener valientes guerreros dispuestos a morir por un ideal. Un ideal de justicia y bondad, y tu eres el indicado para eso. Yo estoy eligiendo morir por mi propio ideal y mi causa. No espero que entiendas mis convicciones, espero que simplemente no me odies ni a mi ni a Hyoga. No es que él fuera más importante que tu o que mis convicciones de vida. No, por supuesto que no. Mi fe en mi mismo, tu vida y la de Hyoga son las cosas que me guiaron a través de los años y estaría dispuesto a morir por cualquiera de ellas._

 _Me tocó morir por Hyoga y por mis creencias. Es algo que necesito, y él también._

 _Perdóname por arruinar un poco tu vida con esto, pero ambos sabíamos que encontraríamos la muerte en cualquier momento y no debería importar cual de los dos muera primero. Espero que al final de este camino que forzosa y largamente hemos recorrido nos volvamos a encontrar y podamos tener este vínculo que me ha guiado durante toda mi vida._

 _Me gustaría creer que es posible. Espero tu respuesta._

 _Camus te quiere._

Milo lloró amargamente durante un largo tiempo, y le costó sobreponerse al dolor de su pérdida y al odio hacia Hyoga por quitarle eso que tanto veneraba, pero haber encontrado esa carta le supuso un nuevo objetivo al que aferrarse antes que terminara su vida, y era encontrar la forma de contestarle a Camus.

 _Espero tu respuesta._

No tenía idea de por qué habría escrito algo así, sabiendo que por estar muerto, Milo nunca se podría comunicar con él. Lo entendió recién una de las noches previas a la Guerra Santa, cuando embargado en el temor de la inminente llegada de Hades, releía la carta de Camus. Había sido simple desde el principio, pero él estaba demasiado hundido en su tristeza para darse cuenta. Siempre se trató de cómo terminaban las cartas de ambos. Siempre se trató de su despedida. Y Camus no esperaba nada más que lo mismo como respuesta.

Milo salió bañado en lágrimas a la entrada de Escorpio y miró el cielo. Veía el reflejo de todas sus penurias y amores en la luna que lo miraba ostentosa. No podía dejar de llorar, pero esta vez entendía el mensaje de Camus. No le pedía que lo olvidara. Le pedía que lo aguardara hasta que ambos pudieran volverse a encontrar en algún momento.

Sonrió con la mueca más infinitamente triste del universo. Algo tan agridulce como eso solo le producía un hueco en el estómago. Soltó el aire contenido y se despidió como su amigo se lo merecía. Contestándole a su carta.

—Es probable que encuentre la muerte en esta Guerra Santa que se avecina Camus. Quiero creer que en ese momento podremos enmendar nuestros errores del pasado. Gracias por haberme permitido ser parte de tu vida y por haber guiado la mía durante tanto tiempo. En algún momento seguiremos en contacto. Milo te ama.

* * *

 **Notas:** Hay como unos guiños tontos a frases de la serie, como la que dice Camus " _no debería importar quien muera primero"_ hace referencia a Soul of Gold,más o menos a la frase que le dijo Camus a Milo en el episodio tres. La otra es la que dice Milo "Es probable que encuentre la muerte en esta Guerra Santa..." a la que dice en la Saga de Hades a Kanon cuando lo redime.

La parte en que Milo dice que se lleva mal con Aioria está basado en Episodio G.


End file.
